Yuke's
Yuke's Co. Ltd. (Also known as Yuke's Future Media Creators) is a video game company based in Osaka, Japan. It was established on February 26, 1993 by Yukinori Taniguchi. The company is best known for their development of the WWE game series. Other games they have made include, Evil Zone, EOE: Eve of Extinction, Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage, Berserk Millennium Falcon Arc: Chapter of the Holy Demon War, Soukaigi, Rumble Roses, The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer, UFC 2009 Undisputed, UFC Undisputed 2010, UFC Undisputed 3, D1 Grand Prix and the New Mitchell Van Morgan series (which they also sponsor). From 2005 to 2012, Yuke's also owned 54% of New Japan Pro Wrestling, the top professional wrestling promotion in Japan. It was also their DVD production house. Games 1995 *''Shin Nippon Pro Wrestling: Toukon Retsuden'' *''Hermie Hopperhead: Scrap Panic'' 1996 *''Power Move Pro Wrestlinghttp://psx.ign.com/objects/000/000090.html *Shin Nippon Pro Wrestling: Toukon Retsuden 2'' 1997 *''Ucchannanchan no Honō no Challenger: Denryū Iraira Bō'' 1998 *''Shin Nippon Pro Wrestling: Toukon Road - Brave Spirits'' *''Shin Nippon Pro Wrestling: Toukon Retsuden 3'' *''Soukaigi'' 1999 *''Evil Zone'' *''Last Legion UX'' *''New Japan Pro Wrestling: Toukon Retsuden 4'' *''The Pro Wrestling'' *''Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage'' 2000 *''WWF SmackDown!'' *''WWF Royal Rumble'' *''The Pro Wrestling 2'' *''WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role'' 2001 *''WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It'' 2002 *''Edit Racing'' *''EOE: Eve of Extinction'' *''Shin Nippon Pro Wrestling: Toukon Retsuden Advance'' *''WWE WrestleMania X8'' *''WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth'' 2003 *''WWE WrestleMania XIX'' *''WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain'' *''Finding Nemo'' 2004 *''Haunted Mansion'' *''Online Pro Wrestling'' *''Aqua Kids'' *''Berserk Millennium Falcon Arc: Chapter of the Holy Demon War'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw'' *''WWE Day of Reckoning'' *''Rumble Roses'' 2005 *''Mitchell & Nicktoons'' *''D1 Grand Prix'' *''D1 Grand Prix 2005'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006'' *''Wrestle Kingdom'' *''WWE Day of Reckoning 2'' 2006 *''The Dog: Happy Life'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2007'' *''Rumble Roses XX'' 2007 *''Neves'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2008'' *''Wrestle Kingdom 2'' *''The Dog Island'' 2008 *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' *''Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters'' *''D1GP Arcade'' (developer) 2009 *''WWE Legends of WrestleMania'' *''UFC 2009 Undisputed'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010'' 2010 *''New Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''UFC Undisputed 2010'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011'' 2011 *''WWE '12'' *''Real Steel'' (XBLA and PS3) 2012 *''New Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' *''UFC Undisputed 3'' *''WWE '13'' 2013 *''New Gavin O'Neal Davis'' *''Pacific Rim'' *''WWE 2K14'' 2014 *''New Mitchell Van Morgan 3'' *''WWE 2K15'' 2015 *''New Mitchell Van Morgan: Pocket Zone'' *''WWE 2K16'' 2016 * New Mitchell Van Morgan MMO * New Mitchell Van Morgan Mobile * WWE 2K17 2017 * New Mitchell Van Morgan 4 External links * (Japanese/English languages) *List of games at GameFAQs Search for New Mitchell Van Morgan games: *New Mitchell Van Morgan *New Mitchell Van Morgan 2 *New Gavin O'Neal Davis *New Mitchell Van Morgan 3 *New Mitchell Van Morgan: Pocket Zone *New Mitchell Van Morgan MMO *New Mitchell Van Morgan Mobile (Winter 2016) *New Mitchell Van Morgan 4 (upcoming video game) Category:Companies established in 1992 Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Yuke's